Balaurians
One of the four races of the Systems Alliance, The Balaurian's are a Reptomammal species. Their home world Balaur, was a hot arid world, Magma rivers and lakes dotted the land scape. But the flora and fauna flourished here, highly resistant to the heat and is the most stunning contrast of magma red to plant browns and greens. Biology Balaurian's are a hybrid between reptiles and mammals. While their skin and other outward features are reptile in nature, they are warm blooded, give birth to live babies and the females even produce milk for those babies. Their skin can resemble scales but also seem as smooth as a humans and is highly resilient to heat, which makes small arms blaster weapons nearly useless on them. Their muscles are denser then most other beings, making them stronger then they seem, but the "appearance can be deceiving" only applies to the females of the race. The Females are a lot more slender then the muscularly thick males and are quite quick for their size. Reproduction They are unable to mate with any other species other then their own but the "piping" matches up with many other species so physical relationships are still possible. Its been noted that the Captain of the Neo Pegasus retired with the female Draconian that they first met. Natural Weapons The males extreme strength is the first weapon they have. Their jaws and teeth can easily crush a droid and their claws tear through light armor. Most non Balaurian soldiers will forget about their tails, which as used to trip up enemies or smash them against a wall. Intelligence Balaurian's are quick learners and have an ability to understand a piece of technology they never seen before with little difficulty. Rare Traits Hair is rare but will most often grow on the head. Wings are a sign of royalty, but they merely only allow the Draconian to glide for short distances. Fully functional wings are extremely rare, in the long years the Balaurians have existed, only three were born, one being their current queen. History The Balaurian's have long been ruled by Royal houses. War was rampant between these houses till only one survived. Luckily for the people, The last surviving house was benevolent and under their rule a golden age was beginning for the race. Inventions, technology, new medical practices were being made and discovered. Then the CIS came, there was no warning and no way for the Balaurian's to know what was to come. The first strike destroyed the ruling house's palace killing all but one of the royal members. He would then lead the Balaurian's to war against the invaders. It was a long a brutal war, Balaurian's died by the hundreds in each battle, but for every fallen Draconian at least 8 droids fell before them. The only thing the Balaurian's had to match the advance technology of the CIS forces was their brute force, later they would learn that was what the CIS wanted all along. The then King along with his forces discovered lavatories full of his people, cut open, mutated, dead. The experiments were atrocities, aimed to make a super soldier to fight a war else where in the galaxy. He destroyed the the labs and lead the largest battle in their history that drove the CIS off their world. They thought they had won, and that the healing can begin, but then the rain of fire came. The CIS bombarded the planet into a nuclear winter to punish the Balaurian's for their defiance, the last and greatest of the royal house was never seen again. The surviving Balaurian's, leaderless, spread out in tribes in search of heat sources to survive. Those who moved under ground would survive the longest, the closer they got to the core of their world the better. But it was like putting a band-aid on a broken bone. Then the Kadian came, the Balaurian's they contacted ignored them. Suspicion and fear kept the Balaurian's from accepting the help the System Alliance offered. But over time some came around and did accept. When the Kadian defended them from the Empire, dieing for them, the rest of the Balaurian's accepted the Kadian's help. More then half of the remaining Balaurian's were moved to space to live on the Space Colonies the Kadian brought with them. The rest along with the Kadian built a dome on Balaur, where the difficult task of rebuilding their world would start. It was during this time that the offspring of their last king was discovered flying around a volcano. It seemed the king hadn't died from the final attack by the CIS but only from wounds it caused less then a year after the attack. During that time he and his royal guard found the volcano that would not bow down to the cold and his captain of the guard, a long time mistress to the king would bear his child. His daughter had fully functioning wings which meant she was destined to be great and bring deliverance to the Balaurian's. She was crowned Queen and her first official act was to formally ally the Balaurian's with the System Alliance, changing the name of the defense force to Systems Alliance, and rally even more support from the people to rebuilding their world. After a few short years Balaur has become warmer, No longer does someone have to worry about being out in the cold for too long, though it can still be deadly, with the right gear and knowledge a family of Balaurian's can live outside of the dome. More domes were built for the wild life of the world as well as "cattle farms" to provide a home grown food for them selves. While the Balaurian's have access to the advance technologies of the Systems Alliance they use it sparingly and only for restoring their world. For their everyday lives they have returned as best they could to their Golden age of discovery and inventions. Their Dome capital city, as well as their space colonies, have a steam punk look and feel to it. They are taking steam technology in new directions that the Kadian in the past never thought to take it. Many scientists can't wait to see how the Balaurian's develop. Military A Balaurian soldier can be one of the most terrifying thing to see on the battle field. They show little mercy to their enemies, but will fight honorably. Draconian Empire The Balaurian Empire's military uses its own steam technology to great effect. They build and maintain air ships, powered gliders, and tanks for vehicles. These vehicles are armed with early coil cannons/guns that crudely fire a slug of metal through magnetism. For added effect as the slug is fired it is turned into a semi plasma state due to excessive power from the coils, this wasn't intended but a welcomed "flaw" to the weapons. The lone soldier is clad in steam power power armor, adding o their already considerable strength and resilience. They still use swords and axes but for ranged weapons they have developed powerful steam rifles and miniaturized coil cannons/guns. Systems Alliance Those who join the Systems Alliance military are outfitted with light weight lunar titanium plate armor. Their swords, or melee weapon of personal choice, is also crafted from the metal. They are also armed with miniaturized beam rifle, only a Balaurian is strong enough to use such weapons on foot. This is totally optional though as they may still use the equipment their race have developed or a combination of the two. For the moment the Systems Alliance has no vehicles that a Balaurian can pilot save for their capital ships, and even then its a tight fit. They are treated as heavy special forces, deployed in the most heavy of combat or hostile terrains, which is what these strong warriors requested.